


Words we'll never say

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Light BDSM, M/M, Year That Never Was
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Master pretende que esta noche sea como todas las demás: ver rendido al Doctor a sus pies y todo por el sexo. Pero, ¿lo será?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words we'll never say

**Author's Note:**

> No betado, pero mi gran amigo Joshu le ha echado una ojeada y me ha corregido algunas cosas, ¡así que gracias! <3   
> Inspirado en este gifset (http://wallo-girl.tumblr.com/post/38090859226).  
> Dedicado a Lucía (http://david-tenninch71.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -  
> Disclaimer: "Doctor Who" y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC y yo no saco ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia; la letra (en cursiva) de "I Can't Decide" pertenece a los Scissors Sisters y está reproducida en la siguiente historia sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> -  
> Esta es la primera historia smut que he publicado, sed clementes, pero por favor, ¡comentad y ayudadme a mejorar! :)

_It's not easy having yourself a good time_  
 _Greasing up those bets and betters_  
 _Watching out they don't four-letter_

 

Conquistar y gobernar un planeta entero no era una tarea fácil y muchas veces al final del día se encontraba con un horrible dolor de cabeza que desde luego no era mejorado por el constante ritmo de _un-dos-tres-cuatro_ que lo asolaba desde hacía tantas centurias.

Sin embargo, había descubierto una forma perfecta de que se le aliviara el dolor y de pasar un buen rato. ¡Dos por uno!

__  
_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time_  
 _Smells-like something I've forgotten_  
 _Curled up died and now it's rotten_

 

No había nada que lo pusiera de mejor humor que _oler_ la excitación del Doctor cuando se acercaba a él con sonrisa predadora mientras comenzaba a desanudarse la corbata. El aroma de las feromonas que inevitablemente expedía el otro Señor del Tiempo era algo que hacía mucho que había olvidado pero, una vez recuperado el recuerdo, sabía que no sería fácil que volviera a ocurrir.

\- Oh, Doctor, es adorable ver cómo reaccionas ante mi presencia. Malas noticias, tu cuerpo aún sabe quién es su dueño. – y tras arrojar la negra corbata a un lado, lo apuntó con su destornillador.

 

_I'm not a gangster tonight_  
 _Don't want to be a bad guy_  
 _I'm just a loner baby_  
 _And now you're gotten in my way_  


Aunque nunca lo reconocería, ni siquiera a sí mismo, siempre se enternecía al ver como el Doctor respondía a sus besos. Como un sediento perdido en el desierto.

/ _Has estado mucho tiempo solo, ¿verdad, Doctor?_ /

El otro Señor del Tiempo gimió en su boca y en su mente afirmando. Oh, nunca se cansaría de este juego.

/ _Si te portas bien esta noche quizá sólo acabes con un par de moratones, nada más_ /

Aunque era difícil no sentir la tentación de cubrir ese delgado cuerpo de señales y de marcas que demostraran que era _suyo_ , suyo y de nadie más. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. _Su_ Doctor.

\- Venga, pequeño mío, vamos a hacer cosas de mayores. Que ya no somos dos adolescentes restregándose furtivamente en los jardines de la Academia – dijo sonriendo con malicia, agarrándole del pelo y tirando hacia abajo para tener una perfecta vista de ese delicioso cuello.

Bueno, en el fondo tenían un montón de noches más. Todas las del universo, de hecho. Podía portarse mal una vez más, pensó mientras clavaba sus dientes en la blanca piel.

Valía la pena, sólo para conseguir más gritos ahogados como ese.

 

_I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  


\- ¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando? Debería coger una pistola, apuntarte a la cabeza y dispararte. Um, demasiada sangre, me empaparía entero y además nunca he sido muy aficionado a los sesos. Quizá algo más limpio… ¿qué te parecería utilizar el programa 899-H-J8 de mi destornillador y soltar una descarga mortal en cada uno de tus corazones? – la punta del mencionado aparato se detuvo donde latía su corazón derecho, totalmente desbocado. La sonrisa depredadora se acentuó en el Master cuando notó la erección del Doctor creciendo aún más. – Muy mal, Doctor, muy, muy mal. ¿Ves? Estás tan desesperado por mi atención que me dejarías hacer _lo que fuera_ con tu cuerpo. ¿Qué será lo próximo, dejarme que te prostituya en un callejón? Oh, pero a ti sólo te gusta que te la meta yo, ¿verdad? ¡Buen perrito!

Y como recompensa a su buen comportamiento comenzó a lamerle en la sensible piel del vientre, causando que el Doctor gimiera y se revolviera en la cama, intentando moverse de forma que su erección se pusiera en contacto con la boca del Master, pero las numerosas ataduras que lo sujetaban se lo impidieron.

El Master se rió y se alejó de él, levantándose de la cama y terminando de desabrocharse la camisa, que tiró despreocupadamente cerca de donde reposaba su chaqueta. Contempló con satisfacción el cuadro que se le ofrecía ante sus ojos: el Doctor, completamente desnudo y atado a su cama sin poder moverse, la habitación llena del olor de feromonas de Señor del Tiempo, su erección destacando como un signo de interrogación sobre su cuerpo, dura y suplicando su atención, su cara sudorosa y su expresión anhelante…

Cómo lo había echado de menos.

 

_No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride_  


Jamás admitiría cuánto le gustaba hacer esto, por no admitirlo ni siquiera lo reconocía en su cabeza, pero la verdad era que _le encantaba_. Y todo era por su culpa, si no hiciera esos adorables sonidos mientras movía la lengua _justo así_ probablemente no lo seguiría haciendo.

Oh, es que Theta respondía siempre de manera _tan_ espectacular cada vez que lo tomaba en su boca…

/ _Buena mascota, Doctor. Sigue así y quizás algún día te dejaré correrte en mi boca. Sé cuánto disfrutarías viéndome tragar todo tu semen…_ /

¿No estábamos hablando de reacciones? He aquí al Doctor, “la Tormenta que se Avecina”, profiriendo un gemido que muchas estrellas porno envidiarían mientras luchaba contra las ataduras para mover la pelvis lo suficiente para que él tomara algo más, porque esto era una tortura insufrible para él y cuántos más centímetros mejor…

El Master no pudo evitar reírse y la vibración claramente entusiasmó al Doctor, porque por primera vez en toda la noche habló:

\- Master… - era una clara súplica, pero no había dicho la palabra mágica. Y él todavía era el malo de la película, ¿no?

Así que, con un último lametón para enfurecerle y excitarle aún más, el Master dejó de chuparle, haciendo que el Doctor gruñera en protesta. Su risa pasó a ser una carcajada, mientras cogía su destornillador y tocaba con él la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, mandando una pulsación de dolor que hizo que el Doctor se callara al instante y dejara de moverse.

\- Quién te iba a decir a ti que tu deseo más secreto sería que tu mayor enemigo te hiciera una mamada, ¿verdad Doctor? Pero aquí estás, muerto de ganas de que un genocida como yo te satisfaga… ¿Quién es el chico malo ahora, eh?

Esta vez la energía que desprendía el destornillador lo hizo gritar de dolor y el Master contempló contento la quemadura que había dejado.

 

 

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you_  
 _If I stop now call me a quitter_  
 _If lies were cats you'd be a litter_  
 _Pleasing everyone isn't like you_  
 _Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_  
 _Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

Esto sí que era algo verdaderamente fantástico. Brillante, apoteósico.

Le tiró del pelo con más fuerza, no sólo porque sabía cómo le gustaba al maldito que le tocaran el cabello en esta regeneración, si no sobre todo porque sabía que eso le haría gemir y, por Rassilon, que eso le ponía mucho más.

/ _Muy bien Doctor… tu técnica siempre ha sido excelente en todos tus cuerpos. Aunque esta regeneración en particular tiene un especial talento, ¿verdad? Tu boca parece hecha especialmente para esto… ¡Menos mal que sirve para algo aparte de escupir palabras sin sentido!_ /

Sin dejar de retorcerle los mechones castaños adelantó sus caderas para obligarle a tomar más cantidad de su miembro. La boca del Doctor era tan cálida y su lengua presionaba en el punto exacto y la vista de esos preciosos labios en torno a su erección era tan maravillosa…

 

_I've got to hand it to you_  
 _You've played by all the same rules_  
 _It takes the truth to fool me_  
 _And now you've made me angry_  


/ _Koschei…_ /

Los dos insistentes dedos que el Master tenía introducidos en el ano del Doctor se detuvieron durante un instante cuando escuchó en su mente su antiguo mote de estudiante.

No, ni hablar. Koschei ya no existía. Él era el Master, el gobernante y conquistador de la Tierra, y el _dueño_ del Doctor. Como lo había sido de Theta.

\- ¡Ni hablar, Doctor! – siseó poseído por una súbita rabia mientras abandonaba el interior de su cuerpo, provocando que el Doctor gimiera débilmente.

El Doctor era aún Theta, eso estaba muy claro: misma jovialidad, mismo insistente torrente de palabras pseudo-inteligentes, misma confianza total y absoluta en él si rascabas un poco la superficie. Sí, había cambiado, evidentemente la caída de Gallifrey había afectado a su personalidad pero en el fondo…

Sin embargo el Master ya no era Koschei.

Sin dudar ni pensarlo por un momento, volvió a coger el destornillador láser y una mueca maniática se estampó en su rostro, acentuada al ver al Doctor abrir los ojos con pánico.

\- No… Master, no… - pedía él, aunque no estaba del todo claro si era porque temía ser envejecido sin alcanzar el placer sexual o porque sabía que eso iba a doler. No importaba.

\- Sí, Doctor, sí – le confirmó el Master con gesto inocente. Pero dentro de él la rabia ardía al ritmo de los tambores.

Si estaban haciendo esto era porque él lo deseaba, esto no tenía ningún otro segundo sentido, no había sentimiento, era puro sexo, sólo eso.

El grito de dolor del Doctor cuando el frío instrumento de metal se introdujo en su abertura sonó como música para sus oídos.

 

_I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  
 _No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride_

 

/ _¿Escuece, Doctor? Oh, pero me temo que te lo mereces. Eso y mucho más. Porque aquí estás, en mi cama, apunto de suplicarme que te penetre a pesar de todo. Mientras la Tierra arde a nuestros pies. Y dejarla arder mientras follas con el pirómano culpable de todo no es lo que un buen doctor haría, me temo_ /

Lo mejor era _notar_ en su mente cuánto dolían estas palabras al hombre, casi más que el propio destornillador. Era suyo, total y completamente suyo. A pesar de todo.

Sus corazones dieron un salto.

/ _Sería tan fácil matarte ahora, Doctor… Sólo tengo que accionar mi destornillador dentro de ti y… ya está, eres polvo. Podría dejar que te regeneraras, pero, ¿para qué? Prefiero verte muerto de una vez por todas así, desnudo, indefenso y a mi merced…_ /

Sin embargo retiró el destornillador de dentro del otro Señor del Tiempo con algo de cuidado. La ira había pasado y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era estar dentro del Doctor: incluso las grandes mentes criminales se dejaban llevar por sus más bajos instintos, y la magnífica vista del Doctor totalmente abierto de piernas en frente de él, con su pene más erecto que nunca a pesar de que el instrumento no le estaba causando tanto placer como sí lo harían sus dedos o su miembro, mandaba impulsos de necesidad y lujuria a su entrepierna, que le suplicaba que se dejara de tonterías.

\- Basta ya de preámbulos – anunció, soltando el destornillador y tamborileando con sus dedos el constante ritmo _un-dos-tres-cuatro_ en el muslo derecho del Doctor.

Lo necesitaba.

_Oh I could throw you in the lake_  
 _Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_  
 _I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_  
 _Oh I could bury you alive_  
 _But you might crawl out with a knife_  
 _And kill me when I'm sleeping_  
 _That's why_  


Era impresionante ver cómo cambiaba la expresión del Doctor según le iba penetrando poco a poco, una nueva experiencia que debería repetir sin duda, porque ver crecer a la vez el placer y la impaciencia en ese rostro era algo casi hipnotizador.

\- Master… - gimió el Doctor.

\- Oh, ¡me encanta cuando dices mi nombre! –y no pudo aguantarlo más y entró entero, comenzando a embestir.

La combinada sensación de placer físico y mental era algo embriagador, y el Master se sentía excitado como siempre lo estaba cuando su amante era _su Theta_. Y es que cuerpo era siempre tan acogedor, cálido y brillantemente estrecho aún a pesar de todo…

/ _Aquí estás otra vez, Doctor. Y lo estarás muchas noches_ _más_ /

Sintió al Doctor _retorcerse_ en éxtasis dentro de su cerebro, moviéndose todo lo que las esposas que lo mantenían sujeto al cabecero le permitían para asecundarle. El Master se alegró entonces de haberle soltado las correas que le ceñían la cintura, piernas y pies, porque así podía responder, de manera casi indecente y vergonzante, a sus acometidas. Y le encantaba verlo tan desesperado por satisfacerle.

/ _Te encanta. Te encanta. Mi mascota. Sabes que eres mucho mejor que esa patética muñeca que tengo por esposa. Nadie responde a mí cómo lo haces tú…_ /

Debería fotografiarlo (¡menudo espectáculo!): el Doctor debajo de él, gimiendo –no, gritando- sin vergüenza, sudoroso, su pelo hecho un caos, agarrándose a las sábanas tan fuerte que podría rasgarlas si quisiera y su erección goteando líquido preseminal.

Sonriendo, travieso, dejó que el Doctor viera en su mente cuán indecente parecía y este gritó más fuerte, llevándose una mano a su pene.

-¡No! – el Master lo recriminó clavándole las uñas en los costados y _arañándole_ , haciendo que el Doctor apartara su mano.

/ _¡Buen chico!_ /

Pero no dejó de clavarle las uñas, fascinado al contemplar las rojas marcas que dejaban.

 _Suyo_.

Estaría así toda la eternidad, sería incluso _feliz_ si la muerte le llegaba entre las piernas de _su Theta_.

_Un-dos-tres-cuatro_

Los tambores no dolían tanto cuando todo su miembro se encontraba dentro del Doctor y sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Ojalá este sueño no terminara nunca. Su vida era perfecta ahora: un mundo que dominar y un Doctor al que (intentar) corromper.

 

_I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  
 _No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride_

 

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, porque de repente su mente se encontraba invadida por una avalancha de _sentimientos_ del Doctor. Y aunque algunos eran placenteros (el deseo, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento) otros eran venenosos y le afectaban más de lo que deberían.

 _Tristeza por lo que habían perdido_.

Se empezó a mover más fuerte, buscando que los tambores le inundaran los sentidos y que lo único que importase fuera el calor que rodeaba su pene, la tirantez de sus músculos, el olor a sexo…

 _Gratitud por estar con él_.

Le faltaba poco, muy poco. Podía sentir como lo alcanzaba el orgasmo y también ver como el Doctor estaba llegando al punto de no retorno también por cómo se aferraba a las sábanas para evitar tocarse de nuevo, tan desesperado por masturbarse pero _tan bien educado_ que no se atrevía a desobedecer a su dueño y tomar el objeto de su deseo entre sus temblorosos dedos.

 _Alegría por no estar solo, nunca más_.

Se apoyó más firmemente en la cama, acercándose más a la cara del Doctor (boca abierta en un permanente gesto de placer, labios rojos e hinchados por las veces que se los había mordido, sudor en la frente y la mirada perdida) y llevando su otra mano al miembro de su compañero, que gimió agradecido y le mordió un hombro (no… debía… permitirlo…) en cuanto comenzó a mover su puño con firmeza a lo largo de él.

No podía pararse ahora. _Un-dos-tres-cuatro_.

/ _¡¡Koschei!!_ /

El Doctor se corrió en su mano, sobre estimulado con la mano y el pene del Master que no dejaba de golpear repetidamente en su próstata.

Sin embargo eso no sabía a una victoria, porque no dejaba de escucharle gritar en su mente “Koschei, Koschei” y eso no era bueno, no lo era para nada. Porque él no era Koschei, él era el Master, él…

_Amor._

Y el Master se corrió a su vez, los tambores silenciados por la letanía de _Koschei, Koschei_ que el Doctor susurraba en su mente, su cuerpo aún acosado por los temblores post-orgásmicos.

El nombre que había sonado en la mente del Doctor cuando el Master derramó todo su semen dentro de él había sido _Theta_.


End file.
